


Язык до Мариджоа доведет

by WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: спецквест [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Раскрытие темы: Дофламинго решает сыграть в испорченный телефон.Разнообразные пасхалки к другим канонам, немного мата и бодрая интимная жизнь дофлало за кадром.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: ЗФБ2021: спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Язык до Мариджоа доведет

**Author's Note:**

> Раскрытие темы: Дофламинго решает сыграть в испорченный телефон.  
> Разнообразные пасхалки к другим канонам, немного мата и бодрая интимная жизнь дофлало за кадром.

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
— Откуда информация, что схема действительно у Дофламинго? — Драгон задумчиво постучал пальцем по столу. — И, главное, в таком странном месте?  
— Это не странное место, сэр. Это всего лишь сережка в соске, — бодро отрапортовал Сабо.  
— Так откуда?  
— У моего информатора есть свой информатор, который слышал, как пираты Крокодайла обсуждали это в кабаке с барменом, которому рассказал Трафальгар Ло, будучи изрядно навеселе. И теперь об этом судачит весь Гранд Лайн, даже странно, что вы не слышали.  
— Наверное, потому что меня не интересуют соски Дофламинго. В любом случае, информацию нужно проверить. Займись. Докладывать лично мне.  
Сабо радостно улыбнулся и кивнул. Правда, улыбка сползла с его лица, стоило только задуматься о том, как ему предстоит это проверять.

***

Ло со скукой наблюдал, как к Дофламинго клеилась девица не слишком тяжелого поведения. Что-то популярным стал король Дресс Розы, словно объявил конкурс на лучшую невесту и сам оказался не рад, получив столько внимания разом. "Невесты", как на подбор, не отличались ни манерами, ни внешними данными, ну, кроме парочки, а исключение только подтверждало правило.  
Девушки поджидали Дофламинго везде. В порту, в кабаках, в казино, в подворотнях, даже разворачивали транспаранты перед дворцом со словами “возьми меня, я вся твоя”, а некоторые набрасывались скопом, и отбиваться приходилось уже с помощью нитей. Дофламинго, и раньше не обделенный вниманием, стал побаиваться выходить из дворца и теперь в обязательном порядке брал с собой кого-то из Семьи. Мало ли что. Маньячек благоразумно следовало опасаться, а уж тех, кто стремился раздеть Дофламинго прямо на улице — тем более. Позориться на глазах всего честного народа Дофламинго не имел права, а резать несогласных не позволяла репутация. Поэтому отдувался Ло.  
Решительно отодвинув в сторону возмущенно фыркнувшую при этом девицу, Ло демонстративно положил ладонь на рукоять Кикоку.  
— Доффи, тебе не кажется, что твоя популярность отдает чем-то нездоровым?  
— Если ты про сифилис, то не переживай. Я помню твою лекцию по использованию презервативов.  
Еще бы Дофламинго не помнил! Если он что и забывал, то только не чужой позор. Ло прикрыл глаза, пытаясь придушить в себе смущение пополам с гневом, вспомнив, как Дофламинго заставлял его надевать презервативы на бананы, а потом, для пущей информативности, и на собственный член. Так что, лекция про презервативы плавно перешла в лекцию о безопасном сексе, и ее прочел и показал уже Дофламинго.  
— Просто я секси! — Доффи широко улыбнулся и смерил Ло нечитаемым за очками взглядом. — А ты — не очень.  
— Эй, почему это?! — возмутился Ло, припоминая, что два дня назад он был вполне себе “секси”, как выразился Дофламинго.  
— Ну, под глазами синяки, бороденка твоя козлиная, взгляд будто расчленить заживо кого-то собрался. Девушки любят таких, как я, вот и все. Не кипятись.  
— А ты и рад, — язвительно отозвался Ло. — Так рад, что охрану с собой таскать стал.  
— Меня уже дважды чуть не изнасиловали, — вздохнул Доффи, — а я, как ты знаешь, люблю проявлять инициативу сам.  
Да уж. Инициатива у Ло болела до сих пор.  
— Все равно это ненормально. Учитывая, что раньше девушки обращали на тебя внимание один раз в месяц, да и то в вечер пятницы.  
— Эй! — настала очередь возмущаться Дофламинго. — Я король, это нормально, что я популярен. И не один раз в месяц, и не только по пятницам, и вообще хватит оскорблять мое величество. Иначе я Роси пожалуюсь.  
Роси — это было уже серьезно, и Ло замолчал. Он, конечно, всячески любил бывшего Корасона, но при жизни. А замковое привидение в окровавленной черной шубе с вечными нотациями, как надо правильно жить, жрать и трахаться, пугало до дрожи. Особенно, когда возникало в самый ответственный миг, тот самый, когда ни Ло, ни Доффи остановиться уже не могли. Даже если бы хотели. К тому же, Дофламинго имел к нему явный иммунитет, раз пропускал мимо ушей все, что Роси говорил, но вот у Ло так не получалось. И тот, кажется, это тоже понял, потому что донимал Ло в два раза чаще, чем грохнувшего его старшего брата.  
Но все-таки… что-то было во всей этой ситуации с девушками. Что-то не так.

***  
— Отчет, Сабо. Как обстоят дела с Дофламинго?  
— Ну-у, — Сабо ковырнул носком ботинка пол, — никому из наших девушек добраться до штанги не удалось, но зато у Дресс Розы будет шесть новых наследников.  
— Что? — прохрипел Драгон.  
— Производственные риски, сэр. И позже будет любопытно посмотреть на эти войны престолов. Одна из наших добровольцев как раз принцесса в какой-то кочевой стране…  
— И чем она там занимается? — не въехал Драгон.  
— Лошадей объезжает, то там, то сям. Ну кочуют. Где на ночь встали, там и дворец. Поговаривают, что Дресс Роза ей понравилась.  
— Да на хрен принцессу, что со штангой?  
— Ничего, — Сабо развел руками. — Но у меня есть план Б.

***  
Девушек Ло еще мог пережить. По крайней мере, он точно знал, что ни у кого из них не будет такого взгляда и бороды, как у него, а Доффи так часто прохаживался по ним красным словцом, что становилось понятно — на самом деле ему нравится. Но в какой-то момент девушек сменили парни. Нет, не резко — раз! — и сильный пол воспылал настоящей мужской любовью к королю Дресс Розы. А тихо, почти незаметно, но Ло все равно улавливал взгляды, направленные на Доффи, неуклюжие попытки заговорить, долгие касания… Дофламинго делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Или правда не замечал. Или, что вероятнее, злил Ло специально. Доффи был вторым по умению это делать. Первое место бессменно занимал Кора-сан.  
Жеманно хихикая, как какой-то дебил, за столик Дофламинго в ресторане нагло подсел парень.Тот оторвался от омаров, которых жрал исключительно на публику, дабы та помнила о том, что у короля есть вкус, хмыкнул что-то нечленораздельно набитым ртом, и вновь уткнулся в тарелку. Считать, сколько же этой гадости еще осталось.. Ло потыкал пальцем в бок сидящего рядом незнакомца.  
— Тебе чего? Голову рубить будем или повесить? Выбирай.  
— Да вот, — закатывая глазки, произнес придурок, — я слышал, что наш король в постели-то ого-го. И разнообразие любит. Я раньше в далеких странах на востоке жил, разнообразия-то много повидал.  
Дофламинго поднял голову от тарелки и повернулся к Ло:  
— Это уже третий за сегодня.  
— Четвертый.  
— А… ну ладно. И чего тебе, болезный, надо?  
— Вас, величество ваше, только вас и никого больше! Прямо весь томлюсь без вас, умираю и спать не могу. Аппетит потерял, не радует ничего. Спасите-помогите!  
— То есть, целебный хуй, — подытожил Доффи, теребя салфетку. — Ло, скажи ему, что у меня он самый обычный. Хотя и большой. И можешь предложить ему моих омаров, они тоже целебные, говорят. С непривычки три дня в сортире просидишь и всех проклянешь, но жопа у тебя потом закаленная будет. Никакой воли вооружения на нее больше не потребуется.  
— А с хуем-то, с хуем — что? — насторожился гость.  
— Самый обычный, — послушно повторил Ло. — Большой. Нет, еще больше, — и для верности показал руками.  
— Что, еще? — У незнакомца заметно округлились глаза. — Нет, на это я не подписывался!  
— И что это было? — задумчиво спросил Ло, глядя вслед удаляющейся фигуре с подносом омаров..  
— Кто знает, кто знает…  
Что-то подсказывало Ло, что Дофламинго знал.

***  
Вечер переставал быть томным и начинал быть страстным. Ло привычно въехал Дофламинго кулаком под ребра, заставляя не рыпаться и лежать смирно, как вдруг почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Нехороший такой. Прямо в затылок.  
— Кора-сан? — тихо спросил он, не оборачиваясь. — Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но ты, сука, не вовремя.  
— Это не Роси. — Дофламинго приподнялся на локтях и выдохнул ему в губы: — Прямо в окно на нас смотрит гигантский бинокль.  
— Пространство, — мрачно среагировал Ло.

***

— И каковы наши дела? — Драгон исподлобья посмотрел на Сабо, который уже десять минут мялся, как девица перед первой брачной ночью.  
— Нашего шпиона, внедренного во дворец, разоблачили. Но могу за него поручиться, он не выдаст нас даже под пытками.  
— Сабо, еще один провал, и чертову штангу пойдешь доставать ты.  
— Как скажете, сэр… Но позвольте мне воспользоваться еще одним планом.  
— Он надежен, как и все предыдущие?  
— Как минимум, он реален. Наверное.

***  
Ло привык охранять Дофламинго, тем более, когда они, наконец, выяснили причину паломничества на Дресс Розу сомнительных лиц. Ну хитрец! И ведь хорошо замаскировал схему-то, кто ж сдал?  
В общем, летним вечером, оставив Доффи на попечении Требола и Детки, Ло просто прогуливался по улицам, наблюдая, как лавочники складывают свой товар, дети разбегаются по домам, а солнце уже коснулось нижней границей диска горизонта. Идиллия. Поэтому он никак не ожидал, что его грубо толкнут в подворотню парочка провонявших пивом мужиков, а третий представит к горлу нож.  
— Рыпнешься — убью. Слово скажешь — убью, — рычал тот, который с ножом, — пальцем пошевелишь — убью…  
— Подождите-подождите, кто же так с дорогими союзниками! — рожу четвертого Ло знал по листовкам: Сабо.  
— Я в вашу Революционную армию не нанимался, — процедил он сквозь зубы, прикидывая, насколько сильно окажется замызгана кровью стена дома, и кому придется ее отмывать. Воистину, с ножом у горла, в голову мысли лезут самые тупые.  
— Это пока. — Сабо бесцеремонно отобрал нож, и мужик, оставшись без дела, сразу как-то съежился. — Видишь ли, ты нам очень нужен, Трафальгар Ло. Опытный пират, которого боятся все моря, не менее опытный хирург, способный глаз на жопу натянуть в реальном смысле. Тебе цены нет!  
— Вот именно, — оскалился Ло, стряхивая с себя чужие руки и намереваясь использовать Пространство.  
— У нас для тебя будет все самое лучшее. Команда твоя в золоте кататься будет.  
— Нахуя ей? — спросил Ло, припоминая, что платил зарплату своим сокомандникам чуть далее, чем никогда. — Нет, золотишко материал не лишний, но мне его и тут разве что в жопу не пихают.  
А все Дофламинго, притащивший с острова Пасхи золотую хуйню, усиливающую мужскую силу. Вот на Ло и опробовали, хотя тот и был против. Нет, пора завязывать с разговорами и валить во дворец, в конце концов, сегодня его очередь быть сверху, а пропустить такое нельзя никак.  
— Когда Мировое Правительство рухнет, очень важно оказаться на нужной стороне, — Сабо заговорщицки подмигнул ему, но Ло не оценил.  
— Я бы подискутировал на эту тему, но мне, если честно, похуй. Ребята, я не с вами, золота своего хватает, живу в замке, даже фамильное привидение есть. Вот что вы окромя “когда все это рухнет” мне можете предложить? Прямо здесь и сейчас?  
— Эм, — Сабо побледнел, а мужики вежливо отодвинулись от Ло на почтительное расстояние. — Разве пылать праведным гневом, вспоминая родной Флеванс…  
— Пылаю. В свободное время режу дозорных, как собак, так что, пока все утрясается. Что еще?  
— Нам известно, что вы были очень привязаны к Росинанту…  
— Нет, нет и нет! — Ло остервенело замахал руками. — Это он привязан к нам! Навеки!  
— Тогда я просто взываю к вашей совести…  
— Что, штанга Доффи покоя не дает? — тяжело вздохнул Ло. — Не буду я ее доставать, сами возитесь.  
— Но совесть…  
— Бла-бла-бла, — отозвался Ло и, засунув руки в карманы, походя найдя там рыбий скелетик, чему умилился, пошел прочь. Домой.

***  
Вечерами Дофламинго любил уединяться со стаканом хорошего бренди и бульварной книжонкой. Час чтения почитался со всеми почестями, короля не беспокоили, потому что любой, сунувшийся в кабинет, мог получить стаканом в лоб. И только у Ло всегда получалось уворачиваться. До сегодняшнего дня.  
— Твою ж мать! Больно! — Удар получился таким, что Ло отшвырнуло к стене, и он вцепился в гобелен, чтобы не упасть.  
— Ло? Что слу… — забеспокоился Доффи. — Кто посмел! Казнить…  
Ло, не медля, засветил Доффи его же стаканом промеж глаз. Для симметрии, и вообще, все во Вселенной должно было соблюдать равновесие.  
— Меня-то за что?  
— А меня, значит, можно? Меня, будь ты неладен, только что пытались завербовать в Революционную армию.  
— И ты?  
— Не дался, конечно, — потирая лоб, на котором уже набухала шишка, ответил Ло.  
— Зря. А то как хорошо было бы — шпион у революционеров. Я бы тебя похищал, требовал выкуп, они бы мне его платили, а потом я тебя опять похищал, и они…  
— Ну не настолько же они тупые, Доффи. И все из-за гребаной штанги в твоем ебучем соске.  
— Нормальный у меня сосок, — губы Дофламинго расползлись от широченной усмешки, — и штанга нормальная. Без всяких микросхем, чертежей, и что еще там напридумывали эти тупоумные курицы…  
— Но…  
— Я лишь обмолвился, специально, надо заметить, что есть у меня такая идея микрочип в нее встроить и с собой всегда носить. Забавно наблюдать, как идиотская фраза разлетелась по всему Гранд Лайну и, я даже слышал, что есть некто, кому я этот чип показывал, представляешь?  
— Так там нет ничего? — у Ло дернулся глаз.  
— Да откуда ему у меня взяться! Пустая безделушка из титанового сплава. Все.  
— То есть, ты… — Ло сделал шаг вперед. — Все это время, пока я тебя сторожил, — еще шаг. — Пока я нервничал, и меня вербовали самым идиотским способом, до которого додумались… Пока вот это все, ты — сидел и ржал?!  
— Ага, — лениво протянул Дофламинго. — Знаешь поговорку “язык до Мариджоа доведет”...  
— Нет уж, сейчас ты мне продемонстрируешь, куда он доведет предметно. И в ближайшие три дня будешь демонстрировать со всем своим энтузиазмом, воскрешая мои мертвые нервные клетки!

***  
Ло, устав трудиться над воистину каменной задницей, спустился за стаканом воды на кухню. Нечто в черной, обгоревшей и вонючей шубе рылось в холодильнике. Точнее Корасон, выискивающий, чем бы поживиться.  
Так они и замерли. Ло с недонесенной до стакана рукой, и Кора-сан — с кочаном капусты в зубах.  
— Призраки не едят капусту, — пробормотал Ло.  
— А кто сказал, что я призрак… — кое-как прошамкал Донкихот, мать его, Росинант.


End file.
